Bael
Benedito Cuntapay, plus connu sous le nom de Bael est un ancien catcheur américain né le 29 décembre 1978. Il est à la fois connu pour son temps sur le circuit indépendant en tant que B-Boy et à la World Lucha Organization, où il était un des membres majeurs de The Crew. Débuts à la WLO (2014-2015) Il débute à la Lucha Underground, qui deviendra ensuite la World Lucha Organization comme un des premiers membres de The Crew avec Mr Cisco et Cortez Castro. Suite à quelques défaites de ses deux partenaires, il les exclu du clan et recrute d'autres membres : Hernandez et Reyes. Manager et partenaire d'Hernandez et Reyes (2015-2016) L'équipe composée de Shawn Hernandez et Ricky Reyes devient dès mars 2015 membre de The Crew à la demande de Bael. Le clan s'impose rapidement et Hernandez et Reyes remportent les titres par équipe de Son of Havoc et Ivelisse à Rage in the Ring 2015. Ils défendent leurs titres avec succès à Los Angeles Battle 2015 contre les anciens champions. Les trois membres du clan arrivent en finale du Trios Tournament 2015 mais échouent contre Prince Balor, CM Punk et Colt Cabana. Ils conservent leurs titres à Shadow and Darkness 2015 contre la SuperSky Team et à Honor on the Line I contre les 2nd City Saints. Ils perdent cependant le WLO World Tag Team Championship aux Split Personnalities dans un 3-Team Ladder match qui comprenait également La Sombra & Volador Jr. Ils échouent à le reconquérir à Path to Glory I. A 1st Anniversary Show, Bael, Hernandez et Reyes perdent contre Mistico, La Sombra et Volador Jr dans un Trios match. Ils les battent cependant dans un rematch à Clobbering Time 2015. A Aztec Warfare 2015, The Crew parvient à récupérer le World Tag Team Championship des mains des 2nd City Saints. Ils le conservent jusqu'à Rage in the Ring 2016 où les Yorupawa Samurais remportent le titre dans un Ladder match qui comprenait aussi Darkest Hour. Au Trios Tournament 2016, Bael, Hernandez et Reyes sont battus en demi-finale par KENTA, Hiroshi Tanahashi et Shinsuke Nakamura (The Samurais). Séparation avec The Crew et rivalité (2016) A Honor on the Line II, suite à une nouvelle défaite dans un Trios match contre la SuperSky Team au complet, Shawn Hernandez et Ricky Reyes détruisent Bael qui avait subi le tombé de Mistico. Bael est ainsi viré du clan (qui devient une simple tag-team) et effectue un face-turn. Dans les semaines suivantes, Bael tente de trouver un partenaire pour affronter Hernandez et Reyes à Rage in the Cage 2016. Lors du Pay-per-View, c'est finalement Rey Mysterio (qui fait ses débuts avec la compagnie) qui se révèle être le partenaire mystère de Bael. Les deux battent Hernandez et Reyes. Compétition en solo (2016-2017) Il combat à partir de ce moment là en solo, le plus souvent à Rage. The New Crew et retraite (2017-2018) Voir l'article The Crew, section "The New Crew. A partir de ce la retraite de Shawn Hernandez, Ricky Reyes se bat fréquemment à Rage, comme Bael. Ils se croisent à plusieurs reprises, avec Bael qui tente de convaincre Reyes de le rejoindre pour prendre le WLO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Celui-ci refuse cependant bien que ne se montrant pas complètement offensif à l'égard de l'autre ancien du Crew. Le 4 septembre 2017, à Lucha Underground, Bael se fait attaquer par El Texano Jr avec qui il est plus ou moins en rivalité depuis plusieurs semaines. Ricky Reyes viens finalement faire le sauvetage, effectuant ainsi un face turn. Le 13 septembre à Rage, Bael bat El Texano Jr en étant managé par Reyes, qui viens ensuite le voir dans son vestiaire pour lui dire "I have your back". Le 20 Septembre, à Rage, Reyes et Bael battent The French Legion (Giant Louis & Tom LaRuffa), puis Le 27 El Texano Jr & Kazuchika Okada. Le 4 octobre 2017, ils se présentent comme The New Crew. Le lundi 11 juin, à Lucha Underground, The New Crew remporte une victoire surprise sur les WLO World Tag Team Champions Los Originales (Havoc et Angelico). Cette victoire leur permet d'obtenir la semaine suivante, le 18, un match pour les titres qu'ils perdent. Dario Cueto leur propose cependant un nouveau match pour le titre, à Rage in the Cage, mais seulement si Bael et Ricky Reyes mettent en jeu leur carrière, ce qu'ils acceptent. Au PPV, ils perdent le match et doivent tous les deux prendre leur retraite. Le lendemain à Lucha Underground ils font un discours d'adieu. Ils ont depuis intégré l'équipe de Booker de la WLO. Championnats et accomplissements Finaliste du Trios Tournament 2015 (avec Shawn Hernandez & Ricky Reyes)